Make Your Move
by Mali Kollama
Summary: Gah! w-why does h-he always do this to me! -Creek! CraigxTweek


**A/N Just a little Creek oneshot. I hope it's at least a little decent. I like some of the ideas in here. I might take them to use on future multi chaps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these words.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Make Your Move<span>

_His arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me close. His coffee brown eyes gaze with that glow that he gives me, and only me. His lips move close to mine. I close my eyes to prepare myself-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"GAH! JESUS CHRIST!" I tumble out of bed, my heart beating a mile a minute. I should have known it was just a dream. I don't twitch in my dreams. I glance to my clock stating six-thirty. Only two hours? Jesus! I think that's almost a record!

"Morning, Tweek." My mother startles me as I enter the kitchen in my green plaid pajamas.

"Ah!" Is all I can respond with, apparently? I shuffle over to the table where my mother has set out a cup of coffee to cool for me. I cautiously take a sip just in case it's still hot.

"Gah!" I burn the tip of my tongue and nearly spill the mug. Jesus, I'm such a fucking clutz!

"Did you have a good sleep, dear?" My mother startles me, again. She always manages to do that! She scares the shit out of me! What if she was replaced overnight by the government with some alien drone-

"Tweek?"

"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DRONE!" I jump off my chair to protect myself and hide under the table.

"There's money on the counter for your lunch, Tweek." Food? Why the hell would I eat when I could buy coffee? Is no one else in this world logical?

"Ergh! Th-thanks!" I crawl out from under the table and grab the money off the counter before heading upstairs.

Showering is so much pressure! What if the tap is broken and I set it to my regular temperature and it boils me alive in an instant? I can't risk these things! I slowly reach out my finger to test the water. Safe.

School is too much pressure. I hate the expectations teachers place on you! I hate the way people stare at me in the halls. Everyone thinks I'm a freak. Everyone knows I'm a freak! Why can't I just be home schooled? Wait, my parents scare the shit out of me! Why the hell would I want them teaching me? Can't someone else's parent home school me? Like Craig's Mom! She's really patient!

Out of nowhere an arm wraps around my waist.

"AHH!" Speaking of Craig…

"Shh… You looked like you were about to have a heart attack." Craig whispers into my ear to calm me. He knows just how to make me melt. And then, he leaves. Just like that! Every time! Gah! We have second period science together. I can see him again then!

**~X~**

I take my seat at our worktable in the back. It comes fully equipped with a useless dysfunctional tap, a sink filled with garbage, and a gas pipe. That thing scares the shit out of me! What if one day the knob is facing the wrong way and then the teacher accidentally turns on the gas and no one knows and we all die!

"Hey, Tweek."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" His coffee coloured eyes roll at me as he takes his seat, our desk is at the back of the class. That's where teachers place the trouble makes so they don't have to deal with us.

Craig removes his chullo, a new one that his mother gave him for his fifteenth birthday a few months ago. He runs his fingers through his inky, matted hat hair.

"You're _extremely_ tense today, Tweek. What the fuck is up?" He leans on his elbows on the desk. His hand holds his head as he looks over to me. My shaky body turns back and forth of the spinney stool as I quickly avoid and engage eye contact.

"I- uh! I-Gah! Pressure!" A strand of my stupid, thick, unruly dirty blond hair falls into my face.

"You'd look really good if you straightened your hair." What kind of guy thinks of that? I'd burn myself anyway!

"I'd d-drop it and, and b-burn myself!"

"I could do it." He lifts his hand to brush the strand that I've been unsuccessfully trying to flip out of my eyelashes. His fingers lightly brush my skin, leaving a tingle as he retracts his hand. My body ceases movement whenever he touches me. I don't even know what it is about him that does this to me! How is he so fucking calm all the time when we could die any second from a meteorite or spontaneous combustion!

Ugh, I hate sitting in class! They put me at the back so they don't have to deal with me, than I can never hear the teacher, and I don't know what to do with my hands! I never know where to put them! They travel down to the edge of the desk where I uncontrollably begin to tap the surface. Out of nowhere Craig places his hand on mine. My entire body relaxes as a rush shoots through my spine. I can see out of the corner of my eye that he's looking off into space. I leave my body sitting straight forward and m eyes on whatever is ahead of me. What is ahead of me? A bug poster? I hate bugs! Ah! My body begins to tingle at the thought of a thousand little bugs beginning to crawl all over me-

"Tweek," Craig whispers. Ugh, I love when he whispers. "Tweek, you started shaking again." His hand moves from my hand to my thigh. Oh, sweet Jesus!

"Ngh!" I look him straight in the eye as he looks into mine, more confused than anything.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with you today?"

"Quiet back there, hooligans!" Mr. Bradley shouts o us from the front. I jump about an inch off my seat, but Craig just flips him off.

"What's wrong?" He whispers to me.

"A-are you t-teasing me?" All of a sudden, Craig's expression changes. Well, his expression never really changes, but his eyes change. They changed just now from the regular glow that accompanies them when he looks at me, and only me, into the same blank stare that he gives everyone else.

"I'm not trying to." That's all the response I get! And your hand is still on my leg, Craig! Ahh!

"Gah!" I scream as the bell rings. Craig waits for me to collect my things before we head out of the class. We part to drop off our books. He hasn't said a word to me since science.

"Come with me." Craig whispers, out of nowhere, into my ear. His arm wraps around my shoulder and I can't help but be dragged along by him. He is like five inches taller than me. Damn coffee and your growth stunting ways! What? Did I just damn coffee? No! I didn't mean it! Wait, where are we?

"W-why are we in the English class room?"

"We're in here because there's no class in here until fifth period, meaning there's no people in here either." He leaves me to go shut the door. I'm so confused right now!

"W-why are you sh-shutting the door!"

"So we can have some privacy." He turns back and stands about a foot away, He rubs his neck awkwardly as I stand there, still confused.

"I-is there s-something you want to tell me?" He opens his mouth but no words come out. Instead a faint blush paints his lightly freckled cheeks.

"Um… just meet me at my house after school, okay?" I nod shakily. He bobs his head before leaving the classroom awkwardly. What the hell was the big deal of bringing me into the classroom in the first place!

**~X~**

Craig pretty much avoided me all the second half of the day! Do I smell? Oh god! I'm ugly! He didn't want to see me! Gah! I hate being ugly!

"Hey." I hadn't even noticed until now that I had knocked on Craig's door, and he had opened it, and he's now pulling me inside by my wrist, up the stairs, into his room.

"W-what's going on?"

"I wanna straighten your hair." He replies flatly. Is this a regular occurrence for boys? He ushers me to sit on his bed after he, again, closes the door.

"W-what are you planning! W-why, why did you c-close the door again!"

"Privacy." Is again, his simple response. He pulls me off of the bed I hadn't noticed I was sitting on, and sits down. He pulls me between his legs with his free hand, while holding the flatiron in the other.

"D-don't burn me!" I warn, but as I lean against him, all worries disappear. I feel so safe beside him…

"Done." I open my eyes, which I hadn't noticed I had closed. Did I, fall asleep?

"How does it look?" I ask. No stutter? Wow!

"Adorable." He smirks while separating and placing a few hairs.

Wait, adorable?

"W-what?" There's the stutter.

"I told you it'd look good." He pushes me off him and grabs my wrist to look in the mirror. Is that really me?

"Jesus Christ! I-it doesn't even look like me!"

"Sure it does. Just, sexier." His arm wraps around my waist as his hand slides into my pocket.

"Y-you think I look _sexy_?"

"Well, really, really cute at least." He smirks again as he looks down to my one uncovered eye. The other is hidden behind a mass of blond. He brings his free hand up to my face where he brushes the mass of blond away from my other eye. My steady hands begin to move to place on his strong shoulders. The arm that was in my pocket wraps around my waist to pull our bodies close. We begin to lean in, closer when suddenly Craig pulls away.

"Ah! D-did I do something wrong?" I ask frantically. My body begins shaking rapidly.

"I… I'm just such a fucking pussy." He runs his hands through his hatless raven hair.

"D-do you l-l-_like _me?"

"YES!" He shouts out. I jump a little at his hasty response. "I've liked you for months; years! I'm just too much of a pussy to do anything about it." He finally turns back to face me. I make my way to him and grab his hands that are firmly placed on his hips.

"I l-like you too…" I mumble. My hands fly up to grab his face as I stand on my tippy toes. I crash our lips together in one sudden spontaneous motion. He regains his balance from the quick movement before kissing back. His strong arms wrap around my back to pull us closer as our lips move together. He's doing most of the work, sure, but I don't care! My body melts with his just when we finally have to break for air.

And for, like, the first time ever, he's smiling. His blank coffee eyes have that glow that he has with me, and only me. I love it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what do you think? Let me know! :D **


End file.
